All Savage
by Kirilux
Summary: Dos bandos diferentes, uno busco proteger mientras el otro dañar, Zootopia aún no está a salvo y es el deber de la mejor pareja de oficiales defenderla de todo peligro, pero Nick no solo deberá enfrentarse junto a su compañera a las nuevas amenazas, sino que también enfrentara a un nuevo enemigo que jamás creyó posible, el mismo.(Continuacion de "Corazón de zorro")
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísisisimo Disney.

 ** _Hola!, estuve pensando bastante en varias ideas pero al fin tengo todo para traerles la continuación de "Corazón de zorro", si aún no lo han leído, deben hacerlo para entender de qué tratara esta historia, doy gracias de nuevo a todos los que leyeron y apoyaron la anterior parte y espero que esta también les guste, sin más me despido y les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia._**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Nuevo comienzo_**

El cielo nocturno estaba despejado, incontables estrellas podían verse, solo había un silencio relajante, algo que disfrutaba un animal, una oveja, que estaba recostada al borde de una de las pequeñas montañas del distrito Sahara, observando la belleza y tranquilidad de esa peculiar ciudad, siempre cubierta de arena, siempre en movimiento durante las calurosas mañanas, y siempre desolada durante las frías noches, se resguardo más en su chaqueta de cuero, puesto que aun con su caliente lana, sentía las brisas del viento frio que le causaban escalofríos, escucho la estática de su pequeño audífono pegado junto a su oreja derecha, indicando el inicio de una conversación.

-Carrie, cual es la situación?- pregunto una voz gruesa por el pequeño aparato, ella fijo su vista en los rieles, que se encontraban a solo unos metros de aquel abismo, mando una de sus patas a su oreja y presiono un pequeño botón.

-Sigo esperando- respondió ella, siguió el camino de rieles con su mirada, que terminaba en un oscuro túnel, una conexión del distrito a las afuera de Zootopia, encogió los hombros sintiéndose incomoda al pensamiento del nombre "Zootopia", una ciudad la cual no había vuelto durante años y que le traían dolorosos recuerdos, recuerdos que quemaban y destruían su corazón, una vida que nunca recuperara, y todo por un "loco", agito su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, y enfoco su mente en su deber, mirando fijamente aquel túnel, esperando la señal para iniciar con su misión, el pequeño aparato volvió a sonar, llamando su atención.

-Ya viene, prepárate- dijo otra voz, la de una mujer, una voz más suave y tranquila, ella frunció el ceño, sintiendo como el ambiente muy pronto se pondría "turbulento", se escuchó el sonido de algo acercándose, el ruido que poco a poco iba aumentando, como un auto al acelerar, solo que más estruendoso, distinguió dos pequeñas luces proveniente de aquel túnel, que a los segundos iban alumbrando y despejando la oscuridad, ella se levantó, asegurando el cierre de su chaqueta lanzo un respiro, preparándose para la acción, las luces finalmente llegaron a la entrada del túnel acompañado del estruendoso ruido, la oveja miro fijamente el tren, que se aproximaba velozmente, dio unos pasos atrás al tiempo que mandaba una pata a su bolsillo, un segundo después saco una pequeña esfera azul, le era extraño sentir esa textura suave, como si fuera un malvavisco, pero agradecía que fuera así, se llevó la pequeña esfera a la boca, y luego de masticarlo unos segundos lo trago, sintiendo los efectos que provocaría cerró los ojos, sentía como sus músculos empezaban a doler, sus sentidos se elevaban, como una descargar eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, como la adrenalina invadía su ser, escucho el tren a pocas distancias, era el momento, abrió los ojos, y luego de un segundo, dio sus primeros pasos, acelerando con cada uno, hasta que llego al borde y dio un gran salto, un salto que normalmente sería un suicidio, pero no para esta oveja, que velozmente interceptaba el tren, calculando perfectamente el tiempo, la distancia, el viento, todo lo que la rodeaba era ahora territorio de sus sentidos, se preparó para el aterrizaje, confiando en sus habilidades.

Pero no había logrado captar la presencia de un segundo individuo, al girar su cabeza, vio a otro animal interceptándola a ella, sin poder moverse en el aire se alisto para el feroz impacto, el segundo animal choco contra ella, cambiando la dirección planeada, el tren pasó y ambos cayeron 6 vagones antes de la locomotora principal, al chocar con el techo de acero ambos se separaron y rodaron, incorporándose unos segundos después, sintiendo los golpes, levantándose con dificultad y haciendo un esfuerzo contra la potencia del tren, sintiendo su cuerpo siendo empujado hacia atrás, miro al animal que tenía al frente, un lobo, este tenía una chaqueta con un símbolo cerca del corazón que parecía una "R", pero más curvada y con tres líneas de arañazos.

-Wolf!- grito Carrie, el lobo lo miro con una cara que demostraba estar fastidiado, gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño, levanto una pata y señalo a la oveja.

-Estoy harto de que "All Savage" interfiera con nuestros planes!- exclamo el lobo, la oveja contaba los minutos desde que trago aquella píldora, sin perder tiempo corrió contra el lobo lanzando una feroz patada que su oponente esquivo con mucha dificultad, debido a la velocidad del tren sumado a las curvas que daban los rieles, Carrie perdió el equilibrio, arrodillándose, el lobo logro soportar la turbulencia y salto sobre ella, atrapándola sobre el techo del tren, Carrie dio una feroz patada al estómago del lobo, tan fuerte que el lobo salió disparado, rodando sobre el vagón logro detenerse justo al borde del tren-

-Carrie que sucede!- volvió a decir la voz gruesa en el oído de la oveja.

-No es un buen momento!- grito ella, incorporándose y mirando a su oponente.

El lobo miro de reojo como otros tres animales de su misma especie entraban a la cabina principal, sonrió y fijo su vista de vuelta a la oveja.

-Si querías evitar que tomáramos el tren, pues debo decirte que fallaste!- exclamo mientras saltaba a un vagón delantero, Carrie intento correr contra él, pero se detuvo ante el repentino temblor que sentía, el tren se detenía de golpe, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y cayera sobre el techo del tren de nuevo –hasta luego ovejita!- grito Wolf, que sin previo aviso uso el repentino movimiento del tren impulsándose contra ella, dando una certera patada al estómago de Carrie, ella salió disparada y callo del vagón, que estaba a varios metros de altura, no sin antes haber dejado caer un objeto que se pegó al vagón, de manera que el lobo no se dio cuenta, Carrie caía sin poder hacer nada, hasta que repentinamente alguien la intercepto, abrazándola en el aire y cambiando la dirección de su caída, el animal que la intercepto uso una pistola que tenía y lanzo un arpón, con un sonido de cuerda estirándose locamente, que se clavó cerca de la sima de la montaña, presionando el gatillo la cuerda los empezó a jalar, llegando hasta el borde, subiendo de nuevo, Carrie al llegar a la sima respiraba para poder calmarse, incorporándose lentamente mirando al animal que la salvo, una gacela.

-Gracias por la ayuda Rosa- dijo ella, la gacela la miro con una sonrisa, y puso una pata sobre su hombro.

-Descuida, estas bien?- pregunto la gacela mientras ponía una cara de preocupación.

-Sí, solo que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo en estado salvaje- respondió ella, un ruido de estática se escuchó, Carrie puso una pata sobre su audífono y presiono el pequeño botón.

-Que rayos sucede, infórmame de la situación!- grito por el audífono la voz gruesa.

-Aquí Carrie, el plan funciono- dijo ella, miro a la gacela y le dio una pequeña sonrisa –vámonos, estoy cansada- la gacela al escucharla asintió, mientras empezaba a caminar, Carrie volteo una vez más a ver la dirección a la que fue el tren, pensando en la suerte que tuvo de haber dejado caer ese rastreador, pero también pensando en la dirección en la que iba, el distrito Forestal, recordando varias cosas, algunas felices y otras muy dolorosas, dio media vuelta y volvió a caminar, alejando esos recuerdos, siguió a aquella gacela, de pronto se escullo la voz de una mujer por todo el distrito, o más bien por toda Zootopia, diciendo las palabras que todos los días escuchaban, ambas solo siguieron caminando, alejándose mientras escuchaban el siguiente discurso.

-Les habla la alcaldesa Emmeline, hace 3 meses alguien quiso destruir nuestra ciudad, pero gracias al esfuerzo de todos, ahora estamos a salvo, reconstruyendo nuestra ciudad, les hablo para recordarles que ahora somos uno, nuestra ciudad está más unida que nunca, todos podemos convivir en paz, y si hay alguien que se sienta perdido, ya sean presas, depredadores, cualquier animal que seas, si ahora escuchas el sonido de mi voz, quiero decirte que no estás solo, seguiremos creciendo y aprendiendo juntos, como dijo una heroína una vez, "Todos tenemos limitaciones, todos cometemos errores, lo que significa que vean el vaso medio lleno, todos tenemos algo en común, y entre más tratemos de entendernos entre nosotros, mas excepcionales seremos, asique no importa el tipo de animal que sean, les pido a todos que traten, traten de hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, miren en su interior y reconozcan que el cambio empieza en ustedes, empieza en mí, empieza en todos nosotros"-

 ** _All Savage._**

-Vamos Nick!-

Judy corría por el inmenso campo de Bunnyburrow, con una enorme sonrisa y su corazón acelerándose a mil por hora ante la inmensa felicidad que sentía, la tranquilidad y paz que disfrutaban, girando su cabeza para ver a un zorro que intentaba alcanzarla, pero los cientos de conejos sobre el impedía el movimiento de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, ni siquiera su cola se salvaba de los brutales abrazos de los hermanitos de Judy.

-Esto no vale zanahorias!- grito el –sujétense fuerte- volvió a decir mientras se ponía en cuatro patas, los conejitos se sujetaron aún más fuerte del zorro, cuando Nick repentinamente corrió, acelero con gran velocidad para alcanzar a la conejita, Judy dio una pequeña risa y activando su sentido de la competencia acelero el paso, los hermanitos de la oficial se sujetaban fuertemente del zorro, gritando y tambaleándose por la potencia con la que iba Nick, solo tomo unos segundos para que la alcanzara, saltando sobre ella y al atraparla comenzaron a rodar por el campo, para Nick era como una armadura de almohadas por todo su cuerpo, mientras giraban y gritaban, hasta detenerse y esparcir conejos por todas partes, de aquí a allá, al detenerse todos se quedaron quietos, sin una palabra y sin ningún movimiento, como si se hubieran congelados, Nick se detuvo justo en sima de Judy, alzo la vista y vio a los conejitos inmóviles, trago duro, "ahora si los mate" pensó, hasta que todos de repente se levantaron como si nada hubiera pasado, llenos de energía gritando "otra vez!", el zorro suspiro y miro debajo de él, Judy tenía los ojos cerrados y la lengua afuera, si no la conociera bien se asustaría, pero ella no lo engañaría, sonrió y con una pata toco el estómago de Judy, moviendo una de sus garras en círculo.

-Si no dejas de bromear usare mi técnica "especial"- dijo el, la coneja no reacciono por lo que inicio con su "ataque", con una pata comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Judy, no tardo un solo segundo hasta que ella abrió los ojos y empezó a reír.

-Y-ya, esta bi-bien - decía ella entre varias carcajadas, Nick por su parte no se detenía, usando la otra pata comenzó a torturarla más, ella seguía riendo a mares intentando empujar al zorro, cosa que no serbia, los hermanitos de Judy fueron al rescate, saltando todos sobre él, haciendo que caiga de espalda, Nick de nuevo quedo inmóvil.

Pasaron varios minutos jugando hasta que Bonnie llamo a sus hijos para tomar la siesta, con claro fastidio todos obedecieron a su madre, dejando a la pareja descansar un momento, ambos fueron a disfrutar del festival que había ese día, caminaban tomándose de las patas, admirando cada puesto, los artistas que venían desde lejos para exhibir sus artes, la gran variedad de comida, los accesorios, ropas, de todo un poco, la billetera de Nick sufrió ese día, cada compra era un dolor en el sueldo de Nick, pero realmente no le importaba, no si era para su conejita, con una sonrisa la seguía a todas partes, a comer, a tomar helados, a probarse ropa nueva, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar, disfrutando de su compañía, disfrutando de su amor.

Luego de tal día, ambos se sentaron en una banca que estaba bajo un árbol, alejados de cualquier animal, solo ellos dos, disfrutando de las deliciosas ráfagas de viento, de la sombra que brindaba el árbol, Judy recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Nick, disfrutando cada pequeño momento con él, cuando inevitablemente se quedó dormida, el zorro cerraba los ojos para disfrutar el momento, el descanso que merecían, después de todo hace 3 meses pasaron por muchos problemas, agotando sus cuerpos al máximo, miro a su coneja, dormía tan tranquilamente, con una gran sonrisa, seguramente soñando cosas maravillosas, el la miraba con una sonrisa de lado a lado, viendo a la conejita que lo hacía tan feliz, cada momento a su lado era magnifico después de todo.

Su sonrisa desapareció lentamente mientras fijaba su mirada en el collar que ella traía, una pequeña zanahoria que brillaba unos momentos, un brillo que solo el podía ver, un brillo que desaparecía a los 5 segundos de aparecer, fijo su vista al cielo, no se lo había dicho, por no querer preocupar a Judy, pero él no estaba bien, y no es que estuviera enfermo, al contrario, se sentía lleno de energía y fuerza, eso era lo extraño, jamás se había sentido así antes, aun después de su entrenamiento en la academia, jamás había tenido tal sensación en su cuerpo, y cada consulta al doctor era la misma, "no tienes nada", si era cierto, entonces por que se sentía diferente, cerró los ojos, pensar todo ello solo lo mareaba, tantas preguntas sin respuestas, pero tenía la fe de que algún día encontraría lo que busca, las respuestas que necesita.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba lentamente, al fijarse vio a su conejita sonriéndole.

-Nick, vamos o no llegaremos para la cena- dijo ella, al mirar el cielo noto que ya era de noche, se habían quedado dormidos, sonrió y se levantó, estirando los brazos.

-Fue una buena siesta- dijo el, Judy solo asintió al tiempo que tomaba su brazo, ambos caminaron de vuelta, algo tristes, pues ese era su ultimo día de vacaciones, pero también felices, puesto que pudieron descansar lo que querían.

-Llegamos!- anuncio Judy al entrar por la puerta de su casa seguida de Nick.

-Justo a tiempo!- exclamo una vulpina que tenía un plato lleno de ensaladas –vengan que ya vamos a comer- volvió a decir mientras iba a la cocina, Nick tenía una gran sonrisa adornada, se sentía feliz de que su madre se llevara tan bien con los padres de Judy, aunque no lo dudaba, debido a que Bonnie y Elena tenían mucho en común, demasiado decía él.

Todos se encontraban comiendo en la mesa "infinita", Judy comía junto a Nick, comían creyendo que podían tener una cena tranquila, cosa que no pasaría gracias a sus padres.

-Y entonces ella callo dentro del inodoro- comentaba Bonnie entre carcajadas, la madre de Nick no se quedaba atrás, los demás solo intentaban ignorarlas, pero no era tan fácil, no cuando cuentan de la vez que Judy callo por el inodoro cuando era muy pequeña, ella solo se tapaba la cara muy avergonzada mientras Nick tapaba su boca con una de sus patas evitando dejar salir las carcajadas, después de todo incluso a él le daba gracia, imaginándose a una mini Judy cayendo dentro del retrete, pero eso cambio cuando ahora era el turno de Elena.

-Pues Nick una vez se sentó sobre una goma de mascar gigante, el salió vivo, pero sin sus pantalones- comento la madre de Nick, ambas no paraban de reír de las historias de sus hijos, mientras ahora Nick se cubría la cara con una pata, Judy solo reía de manera suave mientras revolvía su comida con su tenedor.

Así fueron todas las vacaciones, los padres contando anécdotas de sus hijos, prácticamente burlándose de ellos pero con cariño, Nick y Judy odiaban que hicieran eso, pero se sentían felices, pues la familia ahora era mucho más grande, en especial para "el tío Nick", pero ahora debían regresar, debían seguir con su deber de proteger la ciudad, y ahora se sentían mucho más confiados, pues si lograron detener a Carlie entonces detendría cualquier nueva amenaza que se presentase.

Ahí estaban ellos ahora, en la estación de trenes, Judy se despedía de sus padres mientras Nick estaba entre una montaña de peluches, que eran los hermanitos de su novia, Elena Wilde miraba a su hijo, gamas creyó verlo en una situación así, le sorprendió mucho saber que estaba enamorado de una coneja, pero a ella no le molestaba para nada, al contrario, estaba realmente feliz por él, noto que los padres de Judy venían hacia ella, a lo que sonrió.

-Bueno, fue un placer pasar estas vacaciones con ustedes, gracias por hospedarnos en su casa- dijo ella.

-Fue un gusto, espero que vuelvan a visitarnos pronto- dijo Bonnie, ambas se despidieron con un abrazo, se hicieron muy buenas amigas en poco tiempo, mientras Stu se ponía "dramático" de nuevo, empezando a sacar unas lágrimas, escucharon el anuncio de abordaje, Elena se despidió de nuevo y tomo un bolso que estaba en el suelo, Judy hizo lo mismo mientras Nick se despedía de los padres de Judy.

-Wilde más te vale que la cuides bien- dijo Stu con un tono autoritario.

-Descuide eso hare- respondió el, Bonnie lo abrazo como despedida mientras Stu le daba un fuerte apretón de manos, luego tomo dos maletas que estaban en el suelo y se dirigió al tren, los tres abordaron y se giraron una última vez para despedirse, luego de unos segundos la puerta se cerró y el tren comenzó a moverse con destino a Zootopia.

Luego de varias horas de viaje ya se encontraban de vuelta en la ciudad, al bajar del tren tomaron un taxi y la primera parada fue la casa de la madre de Nick, que ya estaba en mejores condiciones, se despidieron con abrazos y luego se dispusieron a ir a su nueva casa, debían descansar pues al día siguiente volverían al trabajo, de camino Judy miraba por la ventana las luces de la ciudad, era increíble como todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad tan rápidamente, la reconstrucción fue veloz, aún faltaban detalles, pero estaba casi como nueva, veía los carteles de la nueva alcaldesa, sonrió al hacerlo, pues ellas dos se habían hecho muy amigas, además de que era la voz de varios grupos que gritaban "alto a la discriminación", ella podía decir con seguridad que Zootopia es un lugar donde todos pueden ser lo que deseen, pues la vieja Zootopia desapareció, dando paso a una nueva con un mejor futuro.

Llegaron a una casa ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, era una casa "perfecta" como decía Judy, la alcaldesa se los había comprado como agradecimiento, además de que sus apartamentos habían quedado en cenizas, entraron y dejaron sus cosas tirados en la sala, ya podían acomodarlo todo al día siguiente, fueron directamente a la habitación y el zorro no tardo en tirarse a la cama, Judy lo imito y se acurruco en su pecho, quedándose dormida en tan solo unos segundos, Nick la abrazaba, quedándose dormido poco a poco, asegurándose de estar pegado a su coneja lo más que podía, cayendo dormido con ella.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísisisimo Disney.

 ** _All Savage_**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Pesadillas_**

-No te muevas!- grito Judy, vio como el león volvió a levantarse y empezó a correr hacia ella, sin esperar volvió a disparar, acertando esta vez en su brazo derecho, el león lanzo un feroz rugido y siguió corriendo contra ella, Carlie con cada disparo disminuía la velocidad pero no se detenía, sus ojos estaban en blanco, Judy empezó a temblar, el león se acercó a ella pero antes de que pudiera tocarla Erick apareció de vuelta, pateo sus piernas y el león se arrodillo y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban lanzo golpes al estómago y cabeza, fue con una patada en la mandíbula que el león al fin cayo.

Erick estaba sobre Carlie mientras respiraba pesadamente, Judy sin esperar más fue hacia Nick, él estaba tirado en el suelo boca arriba, la coneja al llegar sintió como su corazón se hacía trisas, se sentó y recostó la cabeza del zorro en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Nick?- Judy lo miraba, tenía los ojos cerrados y ya no se movía –no…por favor…por favor…no te vayas…Nick!-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo estaba destrozado, le costaba respirar, su cabeza le daba vueltas, escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba, movió su cabeza lentamente buscando el origen de esa voz, ahí vio a una coneja.

-Judy…- Nick tenía una voz realmente débil, la coneja al escucharlo esbozo la sonrisa más grande que jamás pudo dar.

-Nick!- ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo, beso varias veces al zorro, llorando de felicidad, aún estaba con vida -Con cuidado- Judy ayudaba a Nick a sentarse, el zorro de repente sintió un dolor fuerte en su cabeza, como si algo estuviera presionando su cráneo, se tocó la cabeza con ambas patas mientras gruñía del dolor, Judy miraba muy preocupada al zorro –Nick…tranquilo, pronto estarás bien- dijo ella intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Judy…- dijo Nick, sus gruñidos se hicieron más fuertes, el dolor poco a poco iba pasando, dando lugar a nuevos pensamientos, "comida", dejo de gruñir, se quedó en silencio aun con las patas en la cabeza, Judy le toco el hombro buscando una señal de que este bien.

-Nick…- susurro ella, el zorro bajo lentamente las patas y sin previo aviso salto sobre la coneja, aprisionándola debajo de ella –Nick!?- pregunto ella, que rayos sucedía, Erick que vio la acción de su amigo corrió hacia el.

-Oficial Wilde que haces!?- grito el, Nick al escucharlo de un rápido movimiento se levantó y le propino una feroz patada al estómago de Erick, este cayo varios metros retorciéndose del dolor, Nick volteo de nuevo hacia la coneja y se acercó lentamente, empezó a gruñir y su pelaje se erizaba.

-Nick que sucede!?- grito Judy sorprendida y dolida por la repentina acción de su amado, el solo se acercaba lentamente a ella gruñendo aún más fuerte –Nick ya basta!- volvió a gritar Judy, Nick no se detenía, con cada paso sacaba sus garras y arrinconaba a la coneja, ella retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared, respiraba rápidamente sin saber que pasaba, que ocurría, Nick estaba a solo centímetros de ella –Nick por favor…- dijo ella suplicando porque Nick se calmara, pero no funciono y el zorro solo se lamio los labios, "comida", es lo único que Nick veía, acerco su boca al tiempo que la abría, mostrando esos feroces colmillos, Judy no podía moverse, no era capaz de lastimar a Nick y el miedo la paralizo, tenía miedo de él, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, solo unos segundos después Nick mordió el cuello de Judy.

Dio un fuerte grito y abrió los ojos, miro en todas partes, su respiración era acelerada y sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, además de tener todo su pelaje de punta, miles de emociones lo invadían, miedo, dolor, tristeza, ira, intentando calmar su ansiedad observo su alrededor, sintió algo suave debajo de él, presiono levemente la pata que chocaba con sus sabanas, sintiendo el suave colchón, era su cama, observo de nuevo, y gracias a su visión nocturna vio una lámpara apagada junto a un reloj que indicaba las 2:34 pm, cortinas, un armario, una puerta, todo indicaba a que era una habitación, su habitación, escucho que alguien lo llamo suavemente, al girar su cabeza vio a una conejita a su lado, tapándose con las sabanas hasta su cintura, con una cara que solo demostraba preocupación, ella toco suavemente su hombro y acerco su rostro junto a él.

-Nick…que sucede?- pregunto Judy, sintiendo como el cuerpo del zorro temblaba, sin obtener una respuesta se giró y con una pata encendió la lámpara que tenía al costado de la cama, y al voltear de nuevo vio que de los ojos de Nick brotaban lágrimas, preocupada se acercó una vez más –Nick que pasa?- pregunto asustada, el levanto una pata y la mando a su hombro, poniéndola sobre la de Judy, agacho la cabeza y siguió con su silencio –otra pesadilla?- pregunto de nuevo, a lo cual el zorro se sobresaltó brevemente, que ella entendió como un "si" –aun no quieres decirme que es lo que sueñas?- le pregunto de manera muy suave, lo cierto es que no era la primera vez que Nick despertaba a la mitad de la noche, hace tiempo tenia pesadillas y siempre se negaba a contarle de que iban, ella también las solía tener, después de todo el peligro al que se expusieron era natural, pero las pesadillas de Nick eran cada vez más seguidas, y él nunca quiso hablar sobre ello, diciéndole que solo era eso, un sueño.

-Yo…- dijo el, dudando de sus propios pensamientos, dudando de si decirle la verdad, como le dices al animal que más amas que en todas sus pesadillas tú la asesinabas, se la comía, agito su cabeza intentando olvidar esa horrible imagen, ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento, como si realmente hubiera hecho algo muy grave, las lágrimas seguían cayendo, demostrando el miedo que sentía, que tal si su pesadilla se hacía realidad, cerró los ojos, se negaba a aceptar algo así, el jamás le haría daño a Judy, sintió la suave pata de su coneja en su rostro, obligándolo a mirarla, ella tenía una sonrisa tranquila, una sonrisa que lo reconfortaba, dio un suspiro y se preparó, debía decírselo –en mis pesadillas…- dijo lentamente, se detuvo ante la mirada atenta de su coneja y tras dar un suspiro continuo –en mis pesadillas yo te asesino- finalizo, sintió un ligero peso irse de sus hombros, pero así también un gran temor, que le diría ahora, sintió que las patas de Judy se tensaban, así como sus orejas se elevaban y su rostro cambiaba en señal de sorpresa.

-Porque…no me lo habías dicho antes?- dijo ella, la pregunta podría sonar tonta, como podría decirle algo así, pero a la vez esa pregunta también decía "no confías en mí?", el levanto una pata y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Judy, sintiendo su suave pelaje, recorriendo con sus patas hasta encontrar su objetivo, una cicatriz, un arañazo que se camuflaba con su pelaje, una prueba de lo que un zorro puede hacer.

-No sabía…como decírtelo- dijo el, tocando suavemente la cicatriz de la coneja, ella levanto su otra pata y la puso sobre la de él.

-Tú jamás me harías daño, lose- dijo ella de manera muy suave, su voz era una debilidad para las orejas del zorro, él sonrió levemente.

-Si…jamás te hare daño- dijo el intentando sonar seguro, pero se notaba el nerviosismo y la preocupación, como esas palabras no eran las suficientemente fuertes como para calmarlo, sin poder sopórtalo más se quebró y exploto su llanto, con una voz sumamente triste y entrecortada hablo–yo…lo siento…quiero ser fuerte…pero…pero- no podía articular las palabras que el quería, ella sin esperar lo abrazo, lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, demostrándole que lo amaba con todo su ser.

-Jamás me has hecho daño, y no lo harás, tú me proteges y yo también te protejo, juntos contra todo- dijo ella, esas palabras sumado al abrazo al fin lograron calmar a Nick, quien dejo de temblar y su respiración se tranquilizó, lentamente su llanto se acababa, secándose sus lágrimas y sintiendo como todo el peso de la noche le caía encima, durante varios días no había podido dormir, y sintió que ahora podría descansar, Judy cerró los ojos e intento algo, quería ayudarlo a dormir, y aunque parezca tonto lo hizo de todos modos, dando un pequeño suspiro comenzó a tararear suavemente, una melodía muy dulce y luego canto.

"En este barquito llamado Tolín,  
Navega este niño que quiere dormir"

Nick al principio se sorprendió por ello, pero solo un segundo después cerro sus ojos, escuchando la hermosa voz de Judy, poco a poco su cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerzas, mientras ambos lentamente volvían a recostarse.

"En otro barquito llamado Tolán,  
Navega esta niña que quiere soñar. "

Nick sintió su almohada de nuevo, respirando lentamente, abrazo a su coneja y puso su mentón sobre su cabeza, mientras aún seguía escuchando la melodía, "Te amo", dijo el de manera casi inaudible.

"Tolín Tolán, Tolán Tolín,  
Navegan sus barcos en un solo mar,  
Tolín Tolán, Tolán Tolín,  
Navegan sus barcos después de jugar."

Judy hundió su cabeza en su pecho, y cerró los ojos, agradecía a su madre por cantarle esa canción antes de dormir, la recordaba perfectamente, y a Nick parecía gustarle mucho, siguió tarareando suavemente, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como Nick respiraba muy calmadamente.

"Navegar, navegar los luceros alumbrarán."

Ella empezó a sucumbir ante el sueño, asegurándose de que su zorro se haya quedado dormido término la canción

"La niña y el niño se durmieron ya,  
Ahora te toca a ti descansar."

"Te amo Nick", fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedarse dormida.

En un hotel de Zootopia, en una habitación una gacela estaba sentada revisando varios archivos en un escritorio, abriendo carpetas, escribiendo anotaciones e inspeccionando una pequeña píldora azul, la apretaba y sentía su textura, como un "malvavisco", concentrada completamente en su trabajo, y detrás de ella, una oveja mirando por la ventana, viendo la ciudad, su anterior hogar, antes del desastre, varios recuerdos venían en su cabeza de golpe, la casa en llamas, su novio muerto, Erick, lo perdió aquel día, y si no fuera por un golpe de suerte ella y su hija también hubieran desaparecido con el fuego, cerrando los ojos movió su cabeza de lado a lado, alejando esos dolorosos recuerdos.

-Deberías descansar- dijo la gacela mirando una carpeta, la oveja dio un suspiro y se alejó de la ventana, con una almohada sacudió suavemente una cama, y luego se lanzó a ella, sintiendo sus músculos relajarse y el sueño abrazando con ella, la gacela se volteo a mirarla un momento y una leve sonrisa se le formo –veo que el estado salvaje te agota al máximo- dijo ella, Carrie solo lanzo un suspiro y uso una pata para cubrir sus ojos.

-No es eso…es la ciudad, hace años que no regreso- dijo ella, a la gacela se le borro las sonrisa y se volteo de nuevo, mirando sus documentos.

-Sé que es duro, pero solo estaremos unos días más, luego regresaremos- dijo la gacela, Carrie dio otro suspiro y giro su cuerpo para mirarla.

-Por cierto Rosa, que paso con ese tal Nick?- pregunto ella, la gacela hizo un sonido que indicaba que estaba pensando mientras pasaba otra página de un libro.

-Pues…hasta ahora no muestra ningún síntoma- respondió la gacela.

-Y que sucede si despiertan de repente, no atacara a la oficial Hopps, o si?- volvió a preguntar ella, Rosa cerro su libro y busco otros documentos en el cajón de su escritorio.

-Pues si despierta su instinto salvaje lo sabremos, además ya tome medidas de seguridad en caso de que se descontrole- respondió Rosa, Carrie se acomodó de nuevo, mirando al techo.

-Hablas de su collar?- pregunto Carrie, la gacela simplemente soltó un "si", la oveja parecía pensarlo bastante –y si no lo tiene puesto cuando suceda?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Pues dudo mucho que se lo quite, además si se llega el caso, sus instintos lucharan entre si- respondió de nuevo la gacela, giro su cabeza para mirar a la oveja –tu sabes bien lo que es amar a alguien después de todo- finalizo para luego voltear de nuevo, Carrie solo cerro los ojos y lanzo otro suspiro, relajándose para luego quedarse dormida.

Luego de una hora la gacela guardaba sus archivos para ir a descansar, vio de reojo uno, lo tomo y leyó el expediente, un examen médico, "Wilde", dijo ella en un susurro, guardo completamente sus archivos y se dispuso a ir a dormir, pues se vendrían días muy difíciles.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísisisimo Disney.

 ** _All Savage_**

 ** _Capítulo 3: Extraños cambios_**

Judy Hopps despertaba de nuevo, abriendo los ojos lentamente, siendo estos molestados por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, se removió entre sus sabanas, estirando sus brazos y piernas para levantarse, sintió un cuerpo al lado suyo, al mirar vio a un zorro durmiendo tranquilamente, su respiración era lenta y calmada, y tenía un brazo sobre ella, aprisionándola, ella con mucho cuidado tomo su pata y lentamente la levantaba al tiempo que se deslizaba en su cama, levantándose y bajando su pata suavemente, evitando despertarlo, el despertador hizo un fuerte ruido, pero ni un segundo le tomo a ella apagarlo, asegurándose nuevamente de que Nick siguiera dormido, normalmente lo tiraría de la cama para despertarlo, pero por esta vez lo dejaría descansar un poco más, se merecía un descanso, pues solo el día anterior había sido masacrado por los pequeños hermanos de ella, además de las pesadilla que tenía, que no le dejaban descansar como era debido.

Se dispuso a darse un baño, tomo una toalla del cajón de un armario y se quitó su collar de zanahorias, ni siquiera cuando dormía se lo quitaba, cosa que debió haber hecho, pues ahora sentía un ligero dolor en su cuello, lo dejo en la pequeña mesita junto a la cama, siempre con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se encamino afuera de la habitación abriendo y cerrando la puerta con suma delicadeza, caminando hasta llegar al baño.

Después de una gratificante ducha salió envuelta con una toalla, dejando caer gotas de agua al suelo, caminando devuelta a su habitación, se había tomado su tiempo, por lo que el zorro ya debería estar despierto, abrió la puerta de su habitación, y al entrar vio que tenía razón, ahí estaba Nick sentado al borde de la cama, este se masajeaba el rostro con una pata, mientras gruñía muy bajo, cosa que noto gracias a sus enormes orejas, se acercó a él, viéndolo con preocupación.

-Nick?- pregunto ella casi en un susurro, llegando a su lado, el zorro al escucharla se levantó rápidamente y, la miro con una sonrisa casi forzosa, le pareció muy extraño esa reacción, claramente escondía algo, aunque no estaba segura de que –estas bien?- Nick no respondió y solo la examino, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Si estas así frente a mí no esperes que no intente comerte- dijo el, trato de sonar gracioso, pero no pudo evitar decirlo con algo de nervios, forzando una carcajada, lo coneja noto su intención, pero antes que pudiera decir algo el zorro se le adelanto –me toca bañarme, no hay que llegar tarde al trabajo- rápidamente rodeo a la coneja y abrió un cajón de su armario, sacando una toalla y poniéndola sobre su hombro derecho –ah es cierto- volvió a decir, acercándose de nuevo a su coneja y sin previo aviso la tomo de la cintura y le planto un beso, ella se sobresaltó, pero no tardo nada en corresponder, tocando la mejilla de su amado con su pata, podría jurar que fue el beso más largo que jamás se habían dado, al separarse Nick se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a una Judy muy confundida, antes de salir se giró para mirarla de nuevo, y decirle algo más –la próxima vez no dudare en arrojar esa toalla al suelo- a Judy solo se le formo una pequeña sonrisa mientras rodaba sus ojos, Nick salió sin decir nada más con dirección al baño.

Judy se ponía el uniforme de policía, colocándose las muñequeras y el chaleco, puliendo su placa y, poniéndose su collar de zanahorias, observándose en el espejo para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, toco su collar mientras sacaba un suspiro, recordando el día en el que se lo regalo, ese día donde empezó uno de los casos que más dolor de cabeza le dieron, claro que fue solo durante el trabajo, pues esa noche su novio se encargó de hacerla sentir mejor, pasándola bien solo con una película y por supuesto pizza, fue el día en el que le dio ese objeto tan preciado y también en donde se dieron su primer beso, pero no fue hasta el día siguiente que se volvieron novios, cosa que no pudieron disfrutarlo durante los primeros días, pues fue en ese entonces donde su caso se volvió tal y como ella decía, "De locos".

Tras darse un último vistazo salió de la habitación pensando en Nick, le pareció bastante extraño su comportamiento en la mañana, quizás solo tendría dolor de cabeza, aunque no podía evitar preocuparse por él, llego hasta la sala y se encamino a la cocina que estaba atravesando el lugar, se detuvo a la mitad del camino, observando una mesita junto a la pared, con varias fotos enmarcadas, en una de ellas estaban Nick, su madre y ella, sonrió al verlo, pues fue el día en el que conoció a la madre de Nick, "Elena Wilde", aun se le hacía gracioso la coincidencia de nombres con la hermana de Erick, pero aún más su comportamiento, era bastante madura pero a la vez muy divertida, pues ese día le mostro todo el álbum de fotos de un Nick bebe, ambas rieron a mares cuando vieron a un pequeño zorro con las "pompis" al aire, una leve carcajada se le escapó al recordar eso, dirigió su vista a otra foto que estaba justo al lado, en ella estaban tres zorros y una coneja, Nick tenía apoyado un brazo sobre el hombro de uno de los zorros, que estaba con una sonrisa tranquila y cruzado de brazos, la otra, una vulpina cuyo rostro estaba casi pegado al lado izquierdo de la foto, escondiendo su cuerpo, tenía una sonrisa bastante alegre, y del lado derecho, casi de la misma manera estaba Judy, que se notaba que era ella quien tomo la foto, o más bien una selfie, ese día se hicieron los "traviesos", pues liberaron por unos momentos a Erick y Elena, sin consultar a Bogo o a cualquier otro oficial, lo hicieron para sacarse esa foto, Judy quería un recuerdo, pues ellos juntos lograron salvar a la ciudad, y sin darse cuenta, se hicieron amigos, estaba ansiosa por que llegara el día en el que se les permitiera entrar a la academia y luego se vuelvan compañeros, además de que quería entrenar con ellos, pues sin duda eran expertos luchadores, y quería aprender todos sus movimientos, fijo su vista en otra foto, una en donde solo aparecían Nick y ella, el zorro tenía una cara de sorpresa, fastidio, miedo, ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo pero era muy gracioso, y en su hombro izquierdo estaba una coneja con una sonrisa de lado a lado, esa selfie se la tomaron el día que resolvieron el caso de los aulladores, el primer caso que resolvieron juntos, tomo la foto y la levanto para observarla mejor, sonriendo y recordando cada momento con él.

Se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura, había estado metido tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Nick ya había salido del baño, estaba ya con su uniforme de oficial, abrazando a su coneja y colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Anoche dormí como un bebe…gracias- dijo el, Judy dio una pequeña risa al recordar lo que había hecho anoche.

-Mi mama me la cantaba cuando era niña y…pues creí que ayudaría-

-Pues sí que lo hizo- al decir eso Nick la soltó y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina –muero de hambre vamos a desayunar- dijo el con un tono que sonó algo desesperado, la preocupación de Judy regreso, dejo la foto sobre la mesita y siguió al zorro a la cocina, al llegar vio a Nick buscando comida, podría decir que estaba realmente desesperado por comer algo.

-Seguro estas bien?- pregunto ella, Nick solo siguió buscando algo de comer en la heladera.

-Ya te lo dije coneja estoy bien, solo tengo hambre- respondió, Judy aún no del todo convencida se dispuso a buscar también algo de comer.

El desayuno fue rápido, muy rápido, Nick literalmente devoro su desayuno, incluso las verduras, cosa que era realmente extraño en él, ambos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, con dirección a la comisaria, iban tomándose de las patas, ambos con una gran sonrisa, mirando las reconstrucciones, los nuevos puestos, y carteles en todas partes donde aparecía la alcaldesa, se dieron cuenta de lo diferente que era con la primera vez que caminaron así en público, el primer día que lo hicieron los demás los miraban como si fueran extraños, además de los insultos, las parejas inter-especies no eran bien vistas para nada, cosa que hizo que ambos casi se separaran, pero ahora era diferente, ya no habían miradas indiferentes ni insultos, era todo lo contrario, todos los que los veían los saludaban, habían llegado incluso a pedirles autógrafos como si fueran celebridades, bueno eran héroes después de todo, las parejas como ellos al fin podían disfrutar de su felicidad en la nueva Zootopia.

Llegaron hasta la comisaria, estaba casi como nueva, solo hacían falta una que otras reparaciones, hace tres meses que no volvían, pues Bogo les había aumentado sus vacaciones, entraron por la puerta que giraba, luciendo los cristales que brillaban demostrando lo limpio que estaban, dentro vieron a varios oficiales, la mayoría tomándose un café y charlando, caminaron observando los alrededores, la comisaria estaba casi igual a como la recordaban, solo algunas pequeñas diferencias, como la nueva cafetería, y una tienda de donas, si, Nick había cumplido su promesa e hizo todo lo posible por que se pusiera una tienda de donas adentro, todo por su amigo Garraza, claro seria lo único que harían, pues como decía el jefe Bogo, "Un poco más y esto será un supermercado", llegaron hasta el mostrador y saludaron a un reluciente Garraza, quien comía una dona mientras bailaba una canción de Gazelle, Judy no dudo en unirse a él por unos minutos, pues también era una fan de Gazelle mientras Nick se dirigió a la nueva cafetería.

No se lo había dicho a Judy, pero tenía un gran dolor de cabeza ese día, además de tener un gran apetito, pues además del café se compró una dona que se lo trago completo, "Quizás este embarazado", se bromeaba a sí mismo, pues jamás antes se había sentido así, pero claro, sus sospechas eran principalmente por aquel suero que tomo, según los doctores cualquier rastro de aulladores había sido eliminado de su cuerpo, incluso la enfermera en la que más confiaba, "Rosa", le habida dicho que se encontraba bien, pero él no se sentía así, agito su cabeza, no debía pensar en eso, no quería preocupar a Judy, pero era difícil si el mismo estaba preocupado de su situación.

Con vasos de café en ambas patas regreso a la recepción, donde vio a Garraza bailando solo, este le hizo una seña indicando que Judy ya había ido a la sala de reuniones, Nick le sonrió y dejo que siga disfrutando de su baile, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala, al entrar los demás oficiales lo vieron y le mandaron uno que otro saludo, el solo sonreía y respondía a ellos, llego hasta el frente donde estaba Judy, esperándolo en la típica silla que compartían, ella al verlo le sonrió y se movió un poco, dando a entender a que quería que se sentara, Nick iba a hacerlo, pero un fuerte dolor punzante en su cabeza lo detuvo, haciendo un gesto de dolor dejo caer los vasos, que hicieron un pequeño ruido al desplomarse, derramando por todo el suelo el café caliente, Nick puso una pata sobre su cabeza y dio unos pequeños saltos como intentando no pisar el líquido caliente.

-Nick!- exclamo Judy asustada, se acercó aun en la silla para atender a su zorro, Nick solo hacia un gesto con la pata para indicarle que se calmara, aunque todos los demás oficiales veían la escena también sorprendidos, Judy ahora estaba más preocupada que antes, definitivamente algo le pasaba –es todo!- exclamo de nuevo ella –pediremos permiso e iremos al doctor!-

-Ya dije que estoy bien!- dijo el zorro de manera defensiva.

-Por supuesto que no estás bien, apuesto a que tu cabeza te está matando ahora!-

-Te lo repito de nuevo, estoy bien!- volvió a decir Nick, quien de un salto paso por arriba del café y llego al asiento, haciendo que se tambalee por unos instantes, Judy lo miraba realmente sorprendida, era obvio que le ocultaba algo, pero antes de comenzar cualquier otra discusión el jefe Bogo entro al salón con su típico malhumor, llamando la atención de todos, Nick solo se acomodó mejor y paso un brazo por la cintura de Judy jalándolo a él.

-Descuida, solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza- dijo el en un susurro, Judy no estaba para nada convencida, pero decidió dejarlo solo hasta que el jefe Bogo termine de asignar los casos del día, luego atacaría a Nick con millones de preguntas hasta que se resigne a contarle lo que le ocurre.

-Puedo ver que nuestra pareja estrella volvió de sus vacaciones- dijo Bogo indiferente, agarro sus informes y se colocó los lentes mientras asignaba a cada oficial sus labores del día, el salón iba vaciándose por cada nombre que anunciaba Bogo, hasta quedar solamente la pareja, este los vio y lanzo un fuerte suspiro.

-Ustedes dos a mi oficina- dijo el, inmediatamente se retiró sin decir nada más, ambos se miraron extrañados por unos segundos, hasta que la cara de Judy puso una expresión de enojo.

-No creas que te salvaras de mi Wilde- dijo ella con tono amenazante, luego lo señalo con su dedo –una vez terminemos de hablar con el jefe, hare que me digas lo que realmente te sucede– finalizo ella para luego bajar de un salto de la silla, Nick trago duro, sabia lo peligrosa que era Judy enojada, sabía que tarde o temprano se lo iba a tener que decir, bajo de su asiento y siguió a la coneja, ambos con dirección a la oficina de Bogo.

Una vez llegaron se sentaron en la silla, mirando al jefe Bogo que se encontraba revisando varios archivos, pasaron algunos minutos sin que este dijera algo, hasta que saco otro archivo de su cajón y se lo paso a Judy.

-Porque cada vez que ustedes aparecen algo malo pasa- comento de forma sarcástica, Judy abrió el archivo y vio una foto de un tren –la noche anterior un tren que transportaba diversos dispositivos tecnológicos fue asaltado, encontraron al conductor malherido esta mañana bajo un puente en el distrito Sahara, ahora se encuentra en el hospital, pero hasta donde sabemos fue un grupo de lobos quien organizo el ataque, aparte de eso no sabemos nada mas- dijo Bogo, Judy leía el archivo junto a Nick, pero este último no parecía estar realmente concentrado.

-Entonces quiere que busquemos el tren?- pregunto Judy.

-No, otro…"equipo" se está encargando de eso- dijo Bogo, a la coneja le pareció extraño la forma en que se lo dijo, como si tuviera mucho cuidado con sus palabras –solo manténganse alertas, cualquier cosa que vean sospechoso avísenme- finalizo el, Judy dio un suspiro creyendo que si le hubiesen dado un caso emocionante, pero Nick por su parte parecía ausente, intentando disimular el fuerte dolor de cabeza, cosa que no sirvió pues Bogo claramente lo noto –veo que los 3 meses no han sido suficientes- dijo intentando sonar gracioso.

-Señor solicito un permiso para llevar al oficial Wilde al hospital- dijo Judy, pero antes de que Bogo pudiera decir algo Nick reacciono de nuevo.

-No!, estoy bien, solo tomare una aspirina- dijo rápidamente Nick, ella aun no podía creer que Nick estuviera evitando tanto el tema, Bogo por su parte miro al zorro con suma curiosidad, como si buscara algo en él.

-Como sea, aun no les asigno su tarea de hoy- dijo Bogo al tiempo que buscaba un archivo, y luego de un suspiro dijo la palabra mágica –parquímetros, pueden irse- Judy creyó que en cualquier momento diría "es un chiste", pero no paso –no hay ningún caso especial que resolver, asique es eso o informes- volvió a decir Bogo, Judy dio un suspiro mientras asentía con la cabeza, prefería dar multas antes que estar todo el día ordenando archivos, a Nick no parecía importarle, simplemente se levantó seguido de Judy y salieron de la oficina.

El día paso relativamente rápido, recorriendo la ciudad con el típico chaleco de payaso y el auto de juguete, Judy se había puesto como meta superar las 201 multas que una vez logro para no aburrirse, faltando solo 30 minutos para que su día termine ella ya iba por el número 289, a solo un poco de cumplir su meta de 300, Nick por su parte apenas si había hecho algo, estaba más concentrado simplemente manejando el pequeño auto, y cualquier intento de Judy por hacer que este hable era completamente fallido, ella sabía que era por el dolor de cabeza que sentía, pero aun así no dejaría de insistir, pues estaba realmente preocupada por él.

Nick se encontraba al lado del pequeño auto estacionado, mirando desde lejos como Judy a gran velocidad ponía multas al otro lado de la calle, auto tras auto, nada parecía poder detenerla, a él le resultaba algo gracioso como los ciudadanos se quejaban por ello, pero eso fue solo al principio, su gran dolor de cabeza lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, intentando distraerse un poco se limitó a simplemente observar a la conejita, con su chaleco y su sombrero, solo podía pensar en cómo se veía, tan linda, tan tierna, tan hermosa, tan…apetitosa, pero que rayos estaba pensando!, se golpe varias veces la cabeza con su pata intentando olvidar lo último, vio que Judy volvía hacia él, y con cada paso su estómago gruñía, indicando que tenía mucha hambre, y como no tenerlo si la comida venia solo hacia él, se golpeó de nuevo la cabeza solo que esta vez contra el pequeño auto, se negaba a aceptar que esos pensamientos eran realmente suyos, un sonido llamo su atención, como cuando alguien pasa una tarjeta por la caja registradora, al mirar vio que debía poner una multa a un auto a su costado, para distraerse se acercó y coloco el pequeño papel sobre el parabrisas de muy mala gana, al girarse para volver a su puesto otro animal lo llamo.

-Pero si ya estaba a punto de irme!- grito alguien detrás de él, al mirarlo vio al animal que claramente era el conductor de aquel auto, Nick ciertamente no estaba bien, pues jamás se imaginó que hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo.

-Pues entonces la próxima calcula mejor tu tiempo!- grito Nick, un grito acompañado de un leve gruñido, el conductor se quedó helado, y en solo cuestión de segundos ya había subido a su auto y rápidamente salió de ahí, como si huyera de un gran depredador loco, Nick comenzaba a respirar rápidamente mientras sentía que su cabeza estaba por explotar, al girarse una vez más vio a Judy, ella tenía los brazos cruzados y pateaba el suelo rápidamente, demostrando estar claramente enfadada.

-Nicholas Wilde que fue eso!?- exclamo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Judy ahora no…- dijo Nick casi en un susurro que apenas si escucho la coneja.

-Dime de una vez que rayos te sucede, me tienes muy preocupada- volvió a decir Judy acercándose lentamente a él, Nick no daba respuestas –sé que estas de mal humor pero sabes que no podemos reaccionar así con los ciudadanos- volvió a decir estando casi al lado de él y tendiendo su pata para tomar la del zorro, Nick dio un suspiro y cerraba los ojos, soportando el inmenso dolor que sentía –no entiendo porque aún no quieres decírmelo, por favor ya dímelo!- exclamo de nuevo ella desesperada, pero lo que paso solo unos segundos después fue algo que jamás espero.

-Cállate- susurro Nick.

-Qué?...- Judy creyó haber escuchado mal, pero la siguiente acción del zorro demostró que no lo hizo y no solo eso, la destrozo, el zorro la encaro, mostrando sus feroces colmillos y erizando su pelaje, como si intentara atacarla.

-No puedes cerrar esa maldita boca por un segundo!- grito Nick, un grito que solo demostraba furia, odio, amenaza y un feroz gruñido, Judy se quedó con la boca abierta, sus orejas en alto y su pequeña nariz temblando, sintiendo una estaca en su corazón, sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, sin saber que decir comenzó lentamente a retroceder, cambiando su mirada a una que solo mostraba tristeza y dolor, y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas ya recorrían por sus mejillas, intentaba pronunciar alguna palabra, pero no podía, e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, no le importaba que fuera una cobarde, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que correr hacia el pequeño auto, entrar y acelerar sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, dejando solo a Nick.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísisisimo Disney.

 ** _All Savage_**

 ** _Capítulo 4: Un día largo_**

Para Nick el mundo se detuvo, no escuchaba los autos pasar a gran velocidad, ni el barullo de los transeúntes, toda la ciudad se había apagado, quedando solo el, que tenía la mirada en una sola dirección, en la que Judy había desaparecido rápidamente dejándolo solo, aun no podía creer lo que paso, le grito a Judy sin ningún motivo, y su tremendo estrés no era una excusa, se odiaba, se maldecía una y otra vez, ella solo quería ayudarlo y este la rechazo, la hirió, la alejo.

Comenzó a caminar sin una dirección fija, sintiendo que la culpa dominaba su ser, la tristeza iba aumentando, como pudo reaccionar así, jamás antes lo había hecho con alguien, incluso en su época de estafador nunca tuvo que recurrir a la agresividad, no almenos que fuese necesario, cuando eres alguien que vive en la ilegalidad a veces debes pelear, pero en este caso no hubo ningún motivo, simplemente actuó como si lo hubiera hecho siempre, como si su naturaleza siempre fuera violenta, aunque no estaba del todo lejos de ser real, era un depredador después de todo, estaba en su ADN ser salvajes, rio un poco ante sus propios pensamientos, recordando cuando se había ofendido en aquella conferencia de prensa, donde toda Zootopia se puso de cabeza, dividiendo la ciudad en dos bandos.

Sacudió su cabeza, era estúpido cuestionar todo eso, pues ya era parte del pasado, de la antigua Zootopia, y aunque nunca quiso darse el crédito, sabía que fue el quien dio el primer paso para aquella revolución, encarando con un valor desconocido ante cientos sino eran miles de animales, cambiando la forma de ver de los demás, uniéndolos en un solo bando.

Una vez más se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, y no solo desvió sus sentimientos sino también su camino, llegando a los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, incluso con los acontecimientos ocurridos hace 3 meses, aún hay animales que rechazan la idea de "La nueva Zootopia", y se había metido en sus territorios, pero poco le importaba, la enorme culpa lo devolvió al presente, recordando lo sucedido, y la ira y rabia aún no se alejaban, además del insoportable dolor que lo sofocaba, taladrándole el cráneo, realmente creyó que se estaba volviendo loco, que quizás su cerebro no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo lo sucedido, y ahora comenzaba a perder la cordura, pero y si no era eso, recordando las palabras de Judy, si realmente estaba volviendo a sumirse en sus primitivos impulsos salvajes, no era una locura, había algo de lógica en ello, quizás un depredador siempre será solo eso, un animal salvaje.

Alguien llamó su atención, se detuvo observando al mamífero frente a él, un coyote, este tenía un aspecto amenazante, con el ceño fruncido se acercaba lentamente a él.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Nick con fastidio, lo que menos necesitaba era que lo molesten ahora, el coyote saco un cuchillo y lo señalo con él, el zorro se sorprendió bastante por ello.

-Sera mejor que me des todo lo que tienes, reparte-multas!- exclamo el, Nick aun no creía lo que pasaba, recapitulo la situación en su mente, "alguien intenta asaltar a un policía", es lo más estúpido que ha visto en su vida, sacándole una leve carcajada, pues el coyote no parecía siquiera saber quién era el.

-Hablo enserio!- exclamo de nuevo el asaltante, la situación era graciosa y estúpida, normalmente el zorro le diría que era policía y que en solo unos segundos lo pondría tras las rejas, pero no estaba de humor, y no había forma de reaccionar de buena manera.

Nick se acercó a él y de un rápido movimiento tomo el cuchillo y derribando limpiamente a su agresor, el coyote miraba impresionado desde el suelo, como Nick jugaba con el cuchillo, lanzándolo de arriba abajo como un profesional, y segundo después clavándolo con tal fuerza contra la pared, el zorro tomo por el cuello al coyote, y comenzó a propinarle la paliza de su vida, golpe tras golpe, patadas al estómago seguidos de golpes al rostro, Nick parecía el diablo en persona, parecía Carlie…Carlie!, abrió los ojos como platos y observo el resultado de sus acciones, el coyote estaba tirado en el piso, apenas si se movía, rápidamente lo examino, dándose cuenta que para su suerte estaba bien, solo mareado por los golpes, agradeció darse cuenta y detenerse a tiempo, las heridas no eran realmente serias, sabía que un paramédico en la comisaria sería suficiente, tomo su radio y pidió a un compañero que viniera a buscarlo, este no tardó en llegar llevándose al coyote con él, Nick se quedó en aquel lugar, viendo la patrulla irse, feliz de no haber hecho una estupidez, feliz de no haber actuado como ese maldito león, jamás caería tan bajo.

Caminaba de vuelta a la comisaria, reflexionando sobre sus acciones, aun no sabía el porqué de su repentino cambio de actitud, si bien ya se sentía más tranquilo, le agobiaba la idea de herir a alguien, no soportaría algo así, necesitaba respuestas, y quizás alguien si las tenía, no lo había pensado antes, pero al día siguiente haría una visita a un viejo "conocido", el tal vez pueda decirle que era lo que sucedía.

Y una vez más cambio de rumbo, ahora con destino a su casa, luego de que Garraza le diga que Judy ya se había ido, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estuvo mucho tiempo deambulando por la ciudad, ni siquiera se percató de la ausencia del sol, que era remplazado por la luna, su humor al fin había cambiado, se encontraba mejor, el dolor de cabeza se desvaneció junto con su agresividad, volviendo a ser el zorro sonriente y bromista, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de aquella noche, pensaba en las mil maneras de pedirle perdón a esa conejita, si de algo estaba seguro, es que no la perdería por una estupidez suya, rogaría en sus patas por horas si era necesario, pero debía estar junto a Judy, debía ser alumbrado por su luz.

Estaba frente a su casa, avanzando a la puerta al tiempo que sacaba una copia de la llave, cuando iba a abrirla un pequeño temblor en su bolsillo lo interrumpió, al revisar noto que era su celular, había olvidado que lo puso en modo "vibrar", y no lo noto hasta ahora, alguien lo llamaba, y al ver el nombre del contacto se puso nervioso, "Zanahorias", rápidamente abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y contesto la llamada.

-Hola- dijo el, y antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa Judy lo interrumpió.

-Dónde estás?- pregunto ella, con una voz que intentaba sonar molesta, pero Nick la conocía bien, y esa era una voz a punto de quebrarse, el zorro cerró la puerta detrás de él y camino por la oscura sala sin encender las luces, hasta llegar a la cocina, ahí vio a alguien sentada en la mesa, que lo veía sorprendida y a la vez molesta.

-Aquí- dijo Nick, mientras cortaba la llamada, Judy dejo el celular en la mesa, al lado de una caja cuadrada, ella le hizo una seña para que se sentara, cosa que Nick no dudo en hacer, estaba a punto de disculparse hasta que Judy volvió a interrumpirlo.

-¿Pizza?- dijo ella bastante tranquila, abriendo torpemente la caja y mostrando la comida redonda, ella tomo un pedazo y lo miro –se va a enfriar si no te apuras- dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a comer, Nick se puso nervioso, como si fuera su primera cita, torpemente tomo un pedazo y empezó a comer junto a ella, un silencio se hizo presente, ambos comían tranquilamente, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, mientras los pedazos iban desapareciendo rápidamente.

Unos minutos después ambos habían terminado de disfrutar de su deliciosa comida, ahora simplemente se encontraban sentados con las miradas desviadas, ninguno decía nada, Nick tenia sumo cuidado con las palabras que quería pronunciar, no quería volver a iniciar una discusión, por lo que se pensó bien antes de hablar, pero las palabras aun no salían de su boca.

-Lamento haberte dejado ahí- dijo Judy rompiendo el silencio –no estuvo bien- las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, comenzando a sollozar, sintiendo su corazón quebrarse, Nick ya no quería pensarlo más, se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella, abrazándola rápidamente, la coneja no dudo en corresponder, abrazándose fuertemente para que no se separaran un solo centímetro.

-Lo siento Judy- dijo Nick –perdóname, por favor perdóname, no quise gritarte así- su voz era temblorosa, la culpa lo volvió a atacar, odiándose a si mismo por hacerla llorar, la coneja negó con la cabeza mientras deshacía el abrazo, le tomo el rostro con ambas patas, ambos se miraban fijamente, buscando en sus ojos la tranquilidad que necesitaban.

-Fue un día largo, y no estabas bien.

-Pero ese no fue un motivo para hacerlo.

-Entonces dime el motivo, ya deja de ocultármelo y dime la verdad- Judy lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila, alentándolo a decirle todo, Nick dudo por unos segundos, pero él sabía que ya no podría ocultarlo, solo asintió la cabeza lentamente.

-Está bien, te lo diré- dijo el demostrando derrota, Judy sonrió y se levantó, tomando la pata de Nick salieron de la cocina, entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ellos, Judy se adelantó y comenzó a quitarse su uniforme, Nick lo noto pero ella ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, el la imito, poniéndose ambos ropa más cómoda para dormir, sin ninguna pena de que se vean quitándose la ropa.

Ambos ya estaban sentados en la cama, Judy estaba con las piernas cruzadas mirando al zorro, esperando su explicación, Nick se encontraba igual solo que con la mirada desviada, pensando en cómo decírselo.

-Y bien?- pregunto Judy, el zorro dio un suspiro y fijo su vista en ella.

-Bien, no sé qué sucede exactamente, pero desde que…- comenzaba a dudar, que pasaba si Judy se asustaba y decidía irse, no quería, la necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

-Desde…- dijo la coneja intentando hacer que el zorro continuara.

-Desde…desde que tome aquel suero de aulladores- dijo Nick, la cara de sorpresa de Judy no tardó en aparecer –desde entonces me siento diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero no me siento como yo mismo, y las pesadillas no me habían ayudado, supongo que todo ello sumado al dolor de cabeza me altero mucho y termine gritándote, lo siento- dijo el, excluyendo completamente los pensamientos agresivos y el encuentro con aquel coyote, Judy bajo la mirada mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿El suero...crees que el suero tiene efectos secundarios?.

-No se, los doctores me han dicho que no, pero ahora no estoy seguro.

-Pues mañana iremos de nuevo al doctor, ahora estoy mucho más preocupada, que pasa si empeora, si enfermas…- Judy comenzaba a desesperarse, no quería que algo le pasara a su zorro, y ahora saber que quizás el suero lo estaba afectando la aterraba, Nick rápidamente la acerco y la beso, necesitaba sentirla, quería tranquilizarla, Judy cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Por varios minutos no hicieron otra cosa más que besarse una y otra vez, demostrando todo el amor que sentían, que cualquier discusión o pelea que tuvieran no sería suficiente para separarlos.

-Descuida, hoy solo fue un largo día –dijo Nick, separándola para mirarla a los ojos –mañana iremos de nuevo al hospital, y aclararemos las cosas de una vez, pero te aseguro que todo estará bien- dijo Nick para volver a besarla, él no se creía sus propias palabras, pero no quería que Judy se preocupara de nuevo, y esta vez haría su mejor esfuerzo por controlarse, si realmente era el suero, pues no se dejara vencer, no se dejaría vencer por una estúpida planta, además Judy le daba toda la fuerza que necesitaba, recostó a Judy sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla, acariciando su mejilla, intensificando cada vez más sus besos, con una pata velozmente apago la lámpara que tenía al lado sobre una mesita, esa noche no dormirían temprano.

La noche era muy tranquila en Zootopia, perfecta para descansar después de un día agotador, y ese era el caso de cierto búfalo, quien dormía con una expresión seria, moviéndose de lado a lado en su cama y murmurando cosas como "Cállense", "Parquímetros", "Cierra la boca Wilde", pero eso no pudo durar mucho, pues comenzaba a despertar con fastidio, un ruido resonaba por toda la habitación, Bogo se levantó y con furia tomo el celular que estaba en una pequeña mesita al lado de su cama.

-Espero que sea de vida o muerte- dijo el sonando muy molesto.

-Bogo…soy yo- el búfalo se sorprendió al escuchar una voz muy gruesa, tal vez más que la de él.

-Si tú me llamas, entonces si lo es –dijo Bogo masajeándose la cara, este comenzó a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro –y bien, ¿Qué tienes para mí?.

-Lo confirmamos, uno de los miembros de "Revenge" está en Zootopia.

-Supongo que no hablas de Carlie.

-No, este se llama Wolf- hizo una breve pausa –Bogo, necesitamos más apoyo- el búfalo comenzó a mirar la ciudad desde la ventana, mirando lo tranquilo que estaba.

-Sabes que no dejare a Zootopia sin protección.

-Lose, ahora mismo dos miembros de mi equipo están en la ciudad, pero aun así no será suficiente para luchar con Revenge, créeme, esto es mucho más serio de lo que pensé.

-¿Cuántos miembros hay en All Savage?.

-Los dos que te mencione, mi jefe que está en misión con otro miembro y yo, no hemos encontrado a mas reclutas y se nos acaba el tiempo, Bogo, sé que no quieres, pero necesito que me traigas a los mejores oficiales que tienes –el búfalo dio un largo suspiro.

-Apenas se recuperaron de la pelea con Carlie, no puedo enviarlos ahora a una guerra.

-Bogo, por favor, sé que será arriesgado, pero esto es algo que no podremos manejar solos- Bogo parecía pensarlo bastante, y fue después de varios minutos que tomo su decisión.

-Tengo a cuatros animales en mente, pero no más.

-Gracias hermano.

-Solo asegúrate de traerlos con vida.

En otra parte, en una habitación una gacela revisaba archivos en su escritorio, leyendo las hojas rápidamente y pasando a la siguiente, mientras una oveja se movía de aquí para haya desesperadamente.

-¡Me repites eso de nuevo! –exclamo la oveja.

-El tren estaba vacío- dijo la gacela sin dejar de mirar sus archivos.

-¿¡Entonces coloque ese rastreador en vano!?.

-No, almenos confirmamos que solo hay un miembro de Revenge en Zootopia.

-¿¡Pero eso de que nos sirve, y como puedes estar tan tranquila!?.

-No lo estoy, pero debo concentrarme en descubrir en donde está su fábrica –respondió de nuevo la gacela, Carrie se sentó sobre una cama y dio un largo suspiro.

-Has hablado con el jefe, ¿dime como esta Celeste? – pregunto ella con un tono de preocupación, la gacela tomo otro archivo y siguió leyendo.

-Descuida, está bien, regresara en uno o dos días- dijo Rosa muy tranquila, la oveja se dejó caer sobre la cama, "Celeste ten cuidado" pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

 ** _Continuara…_**


End file.
